


Ginger and Roy Forever

by MsGingerHinkley



Category: Gilligan's Island
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGingerHinkley/pseuds/MsGingerHinkley
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Ginger Loves Roy. Set after Duke finally left the island. Ginger is feeling bad about turning her attention away from the Professor.





	Ginger and Roy Forever

What a creep! Good riddance to him! Ginger thought to herself as she sat on the bunk in the hut she shared with Mary Ann. I am so glad he's gone! Two weeks or so ago a blonde surfer named Duke Williams washed ashore the island. For one reason or another she and her brunette friend from Kansas were taken with him. Was it his muscles? His looks? The fact they hadn't seen a new man in months? She wasn't sure. But something drew them in. He wasn't terribly bright but it didn't seem to bother her. Whatever the reason was a mystery to her. She followed him around the island listening to him talk about his muscles and surfing. It seemed fun at first but then…then he finally got his mind off of his muscles and surfing. It turned to something else. She recalled it well.

She was minding her own business in the jungle when Duke approached her. At first she was startled and then she slowly realized what he was getting at. Horrified, she ran away from him only to have him attempt to chase her. She then split as fast as she could in her gown and heels to get away from the amorous surfer. He was being away too aggressive and she knew deep down he didn't care about her. He wanted to make her a notch on his surfboard. Well that was not happening! Not a chance! When she got back to the hut she found Mary Ann there and she relayed the story to her. Unfortunately the brunette farm girl was reluctant to listen to her and off she went to see Duke. It was only a couple of seconds later did the young girl realize just what Ginger was getting at! He was nothing but a wolf! They must be rid of him! Ginger got the idea of taking it to Mrs. Howell.

Mrs. Howell promised to try to come up with a solution but was stuck. Luckily after explaining the situation to Mr. Howell, the ever so clever millionaire came up with a plan. A very simple plan. Two of the single males would pretend to be the girls' boyfriends. Ginger went off with the Professor in the jungle. Mary Ann was sent with Gilligan to another area. Well it worked. Duke believed the girls lost interest and turned their attention back to the Professor and Gilligan. The next morning the defeated blonde muscle man was more than happy to hightail it on the waves of the tsunami.

Ginger now sat in her hut cringing at how she had been taken with such a jerk! She picked up her diary and began to write. She wondered where her head was and how she could have been so blind as to not see Duke for what he was. At least she never kissed him. She could at least say that much. A few weeks ago she may have enjoyed the idea but now..yuck. She finished her entry about how moronic she was and vowing she wouldn't make that mistake again when something on another page caught her attention. She opened to that page and stared at it. A heart with the words Ginger loves Roy written inside. It was only a few months ago she wrote those words. How could she have forgotten! How could she have been so stupid as to ignore that wonderful man! Duke was nothing compared to her beloved Professor! She closed her diary and placed it under the mattress of her bed. She quickly hurried out of her hut and located the Professor over by the lagoon. Slowly she approached him. "Hello Professor." She said in a quiet voice.

The Professor turned her head from what he was working on to see the lovely redhead standing there. Her gown accenting her curves, her beautiful red hair perfectly styled. He could not help but allow his eyes to wander over her before speaking. "Ginger." He finally managed to say. Truth was he was nervous. It had been months since he had kissed her in her hut after returning her perfume. He had thought she had put it out of her mind. And going by how she was enamored with Duke, he drew the conclusion she forget it all together. However when they were together last night in the jungle and she kissed him, he felt all those sensations he felt those months ago when his lips touched hers. Perhaps he was a little too bold last night in kissing her, he did lift his hand to bring her closer. He hadn't meant to go too far. Maybe she was...upset. But she didn't seem upset. "What can I do for you?" The Professor asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." Ginger said. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am."

"Sorry?" The Professor said surprised. "What are you sorry about?"

"For paying so much attention to Duke." Ginger replied her hands clasped in front of her. Her green eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry."

"Ginger." He said. "You needn't apologize. I understand why you and Mary Ann wanted to keep him here."

"No." The movie star interrupted. "I'm not talking about Mary Ann and I following Duke around like a couple of groupies and keeping him here on the island longer than necessary. I am talking about my actions. I ignored you and I'm sorry. I feel terrible."

The scholar was stunned at those words. Ignoring him? Sorry for ignoring him? "Ginger I'm not sure what you mean"

"Yes you do." The starlet said. "You know what I mean. You know that it was you that always held my attention. You know how I always spent most of my time with you. Helping you gather up things for your experiments, aiding you in your lab. Taking walks around the island. We were always together and that ended when Duke showed up. I feel awful about it. I'm sorry."

"Listen to me." The Professor said. "You do not need to feel awful about wanting to be around Duke. I guess that there not being that many males on this island you just were taken with a new face. It's perfectly alright."

Ginger shook her head. "No it's not perfectly alright. It was wrong of me. Professor you know that it's an open secret that I…I like you. Everyone knows it. Everyone sees how I flirt with you. I'm sure you are aware that I have taken a liking to you. I'm not that subtle about it. You recall when Gilligan found Wrongway Feldman's airplane? You recall the way I brushed the leaves against you?"

Professor felt a little hot. "Um…I do recall this." He swallowed.

"You recall I said a big powerful jet pilot…It was obvious I meant you. I wanted to get your attention. I always wanted to get your attention. I wanted your eyes directed to me. It wasn't just because I'm used to men fawning over me and I wanted you to be one of those men. You were always different than the men I encountered in Hollywood. I liked that. And Duke shows up and I act like a silly school girl. I'm sorry Professor. You didn't deserve that." Ginger cast her eyes down. "I don't blame you for being angry at me."

The Professor gently placed his hands on her slender shoulders. "Ginger look at me."

She lifted her head slowly to meet his gaze. She prayed he wouldn't be upset.

"I'm not angry at you. You are free to do what you please. If you wanted to be with Duke, I had no right to stand in your way." He said. "However maybe I could have done something about it. It is true Ginger I have noticed how you enjoy being with me. I happened to enjoy your company as well. I look forward to our strolls around the island, you talking about Hollywood. I find your stories about Hollywood delightful. Yes I am aware of your flirtatious actions when the plane was discovered. Truthfully I didn't know what to think. On the one hand I was thrilled you acted in that manor with me on the other hand I wasn't sure if you were sincere being that I know that you were never sincere with Gilligan. I know that is just an act that you find amusing." He paused before continuing one. "Maybe I could have fought for you and not allowed Duke to just up and snatch you away. I suppose that in a way I was trying to get rid of him."

"What do you mean?" Ginger asked.

"I mean there was a reason I spent that time studying the trajectory of the tsunami. I wanted to get him off this island as quickly as I could. Truth is Ginger, it bothered me that he nabbed your attention. I wanted it back. I wanted to turn your beautiful green eyes back to me. It seemed to be the best way to do it. With him gone, I could have your attention again." The Professor stated. "You would turn back to me."

"Professor." Ginger said. "I never wanted to turn away from you. I can't explain why I did. I'm sorry I hurt you. You have to know that Duke is nothing compared to you. You would never treat me the way he has. He saw me as an object that he wanted to brag to his friends about. I should have known that or maybe I did know that and I was hoping you would get jealous and fight for my hand. I shouldn't have played that silly game. Can you ever forgive me?"

The Professor smiled gently touching her cheek with his fingers. "Ginger you are a remarkable woman with a big loving heart. It's Duke's loss that he couldn't see that. He is the fool."

"You really mean that?" Ginger asked.

"I do." He replied. With that he placed both hands on the side of her neck and slowly leaned in kissing her lips in a sweet loving kiss. Ginger stood there returning his kiss and her hands going to his chest. The kiss broke and the Professor gently caressed her hair before turning to leave.

Ginger stood on the warm sand smiling. Tingles went up her spine still feeling the effects of the kiss. She slowly turned and practically floated back to her hut. She picked up her diary from under the bunk recording the encounter with the Professor by the lagoon. She sighed thinking about his wonderful kiss. How pleasant his lips felt against her own. The way her heart pounded in her chest. She giggled to herself as she wrote about the experience. After she finished her entry she found another blank page. She drew another heart and wrote inside Ginger and Roy Forever. She vowed right there and then she would not allow her head to be turned by another male. No more Dukes. She learned her lesson. The only man she needed was the Professor. Not Skipper. Not Gilligan. Not anyone else. Just her one and only Professor Roy Hinkley Jr.

Ginger closed her diary and set it back under the mattress. She left the hut and went to the common area where the lounge chair sat. She saw the radio sitting on the table and brought it over to one of the chairs. She settled in and turned to a station playing a romantic song by Spiral Staircase. She smiled listening to the line about loving the person more today than yesterday but not as much as tomorrow. Ginger always enjoyed that tune but now the lyrics held truth to them. Her love for the Professor was growing more every day. Maybe just maybe someday they would make it official. Maybe one day she would truly be his woman. She relished in the thought of being the one to love the Professor. Being the one who he loves and who he holds in his arms. What a dream that would be!

The End!


End file.
